I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of a guidance system for medical procedures. Specific embodiments relate to hand-held guidance systems and methods for procedures such as computed tomography-guided procedures.
II. Description of Related Art
Current guidance systems for medical procedures include systems that are quite complex and expensive, such as laser guided systems. Current systems also include systems that only provide indications of the orientation of medical equipment in one plane.
Therefore, there remains a need for a cost-efficient guidance system configured to provide the orientation of medical equipment in more than one plane.